gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Go!Animate All Star Racing
Go!Animate: All Star Racing 'is an arcade-style Vehicular Combat Racing Game was inspiried by Mario Kart and Twisted Metal. Release Date: July, 13, 2006 (NA), November, 11, 2006 (PAL) November, 18, 2006 (KO) December, 20, 2006 (JP) Platforms: Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, Playstation Portable, Nintendo DS. Publisher: Midway Games Developer: High Voltage Software Gameplay There are one characters the player must choose: a driver, who drives a go-kart, who uses all weapons and has one "toon powerups". There are tournaments which players must race a series of races and win with the most points. Battle modes in arenas let two teams battle in different modes, and Cartoon Eliminators are endurance races where last kart in each lap is eliminated. The karts have three stats: acceleration, speed, and handling (if chosen as driver). If you have toon powers that fall into four categories: Shield, Attack, Boost and Flight. Before the start of a round, players can vote which map to choose next. During that time period, players can buy carts, change settings, etc. After choosing a map, it will start a countdown, announcing that it will teleport all ready players into the map. To become "ready", you must go to the main menu (exiting shop, settings, etc.) and press the "Ready Button". After that, the game will teleport the ready players into the selected race track, each in their own race carts. A spotlight will show on top of the screen, going from red, to yellow, to green. Once it becomes green, players can move in their carts. The objective of the game is to finish the race and win first. In the DS version, there are 20 characters, and each character gets their own kart (Looney Tunes have separate karts, unlike the PS2 version). The characters each have one toon power that can be used when their toon power bar is filled up. There are 1-8 players available in this version. Unlike the PlayStation Portable version, there are sixteen mini-games and twentysix cartoons. Power-Ups * Rocket - Shoot a rocket that upon contact with an obstacle or reaches the end of its range, it explodes, stunning nearby players. * Forcefield - Immune to being stunned. * Boost - Get a boost of speed for a few moments. * Bomb - Drop a bomb at your location. After a few moments, it creates an explosion, stunning nearby players. * Pizza - Shoot a slice of pizza. If it hits an enemy, the enemy will be blinded. * Oil Slick - Drop a puddle of oil. If a player drives on it, the player is stunned. * Dual Rocket - Similar features to Rocket, but shoots 2 rockets. * Super Rocket - Similar features to Rocket, but explosion range is increased. * Tactical Nuke - Only obtainable when in last place. When activated, the server warns there is a nuke coming. After a few seconds, a map-wide explosion stuns the whole map (except the player who activated it). * Special - Use a Special Attack to attack on players with any attributes, it hits, stunning nearby players. * Health - Get a health for a few moments to repair on Race or Deathmatch. Game Modes '''Adventure Mode: '''In Adventures mode, It follows multiple character histories, each character has a story which develops as the player completes various challenges and missions. '''Race Mode: '''In Race mode, This mode is a single battle, as opposed to a set progression of levels. You choose your battleground, then you, and your opponent choose your car/character. After selecting your vehicle in a 1 player game, sometimes you can select a number of computer controlled bot cars, depending on the level capacity. Some games, they're selected randomly. '''Grand Prix Mode: '''In Grand Prix mode (single-player only), a player competes in each cup in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror 150cc engine classes, with ascending speed and difficulty. The game takes the point system of ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! by awarding 10/8/6/4/3/2/1/0 points for first to eighth place respectively. Also, a rating of how well a player performed is shown after the trophy presentation: ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D and E (E, being the lowest ranking and ★★★ as the highest). An overall "game ranking" of ★, ★★, or ★★★ is shown in the Records area if the player has earned the designated ratings in all cups and all classes; for example, if the player earned three-star rankings in all cups and all classes, then they would have a game ranking of three stars, but if they only got two-star rankings in some cups or classes, then they would only have a game ranking of two-stars, and the same applies for all other ranks. 'Time Trial Mode: '''In Time Trial mode (single player only), a player goes for the fastest time on a course. The item rating of a kart determines how many Mushrooms a player can have when the race starts. Vehicles with low item rate can only use one Mushroom; the ones with average item rate use two and the ones with high item rate use three. Players can choose to race against their best time as a Ghost, the Staff Ghost (raced by a Japanese Nintendo staff player with a * game ranking), or no Ghost. The game is also able to download records from other players and let the player race against their Ghosts. '''Endurance Mode: '''In Endurance mode, The object of this mode is to survive fighting against an everlasting string of enemies, while killing as many opposing vehicles as possible. Players face off against an endless amount of vehicles of increasing difficulty, one by one, until the player vehicle is destroyed. High scores are available in this mode. '''Versus Mode: '''In VS mode (single or multiplayer), player(s) choose their Karts and head out on the race track. They can earn points based of their finish position in each race. The player can also choose what course they race on (provided they've unlocked it). Up to eight players can play locally via wireless - simple mode only uses one game card but is limited. The essential requirement is that everyone has a DS or PSP system. In VS mode, the player can choose the engine class, the CPU's difficulty level, the way the courses will be chosen - by the player, in order or random; the rules to win races (either free - infinite races; number of wins from 1 to 10 - where only the first racer earns points, or the number of races from 1 up to 32 (functions similarly to the All-Cup Tour from ''Go!Animate: World Tour Racing), and team race mode. It is possible to have up to eight players play using just one Mario Kart DS game card - using the DS Download Play locally. Here, only the Mushroom Cup and Shell Cup tracks are playable, and everyone must play as a random color of Shy Guy, in which he becomes playable then. If everyone has a game card, all tracks are available and there are no limitations. When playing in VS races where players place for a set number of races rather than for a set number of wins, players score points based off their finish position. If the game is being played in teams, the amount of points each player earns for each race is multiplied by about 1.5. The point system is the same as the one used in Wi-Fi when playing with 2-4 players and the one used in Grand Prix when playing with 8 players or with CPU opponents. '''Head 2 Head Mode: Two players team up to cooperatively battle a pair of CPU vehicles (or, if played online, an opposing team of players). The team with the most collective kills wins. When played offline this mode can be set to Unlimited Play. Tournament Mode: Players are put into an arena and forced to do battle with increasingly difficult opponents in a Round Robin style Tournament. Can be played with a single player or with a cooperative team of two, offline or online. Co-Op Adventure: Two players (local or online) team up to complete Adventure Mode's story together. Enemy monsters are smarter and stronger to compensate and bosses have more health. Multi-Man Racing Mode: 'In Multi-Man Racing mode, They are mostly the same but with the win condition changed. The first is X-Man Smash where X is the number of enemies that have to be defeated. The two variations of in most entries are 10-Man All Star and 100-Man All Star. This is the simplest version and the goal is to have the fastest time with each character. The second is Timed Multi-Man All Star. The player must defeat as many enemies as possible in the time limit. There have been two versions of this in the series; 3 minutes and 15 minutes. The third is Endless All Star. The goal is for the player to defeat as many enemies as possible before dying. In Ultimate, this mode was replaced with All Star Racing which is an amalgamation of Endless Racing and All-Star Mode. The entire roster appears in order of their original debut game's release. The fourth is Cruel All Star. Similar to Endless Smash except the enemies are much more aggressive and the player has a handicap against them. Additionally, no items appear. This is by far the hardest mode with it being difficult to get more than one KO. The fifth is Golden Man All Star which is a variation exclusive to Go!Animate All Star Racing. The player competes with a CPU of their character to see how many they get over their rival before their die like in Endless All Star. The rival is typically targeting the Golden Drivers but, can hurt the player. The rival can also be KO'd but they will be revived soon after. Contestants This game contains a total of 27 vehicles, 19 are unlockable out of them all. All the vehicles from Twisted Metal series, Mario Kart, Cel Damage, Vigilnate 8 series, Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012, Crash: Tag Team Racing, The Simpsons: Hit & Run (except Minion) vehicles return, and Crimson Fury from ''TM(1995) makes a return. There are 6 new vehicles as well. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Boss/Unlockable Characters Starter Levels # Circuit Square # Texas Canyon # Egypt Ruins # Los Angeles Speedway # Paris Freeway # Candy Kingdom Boss Levels # Los Angeles (Boss: Gear Reaper) # Robot Run (Boss: Primeval) # Planet Memy (Boss: Dark Tooth) Unlockable Levels # Crystal Island # Pirate Speedway # Tokyo Circuit # Robot Run # Ironsgate Wreckage # Snowball Valley # Oakridge Speedway # Transylvania Speedway # Space Circuit # Galactic Station # Rainbow Raceway # Planet Memy Minigames Every Minigames can unlock Karts and Death Match levels (Execpt for Robot Run and Planet Memy) on Adventure Mode. '''Battery Relay Bonus Unlockable Kart: Gyrostorm Desert Defend Bonus Unlockable Kart: Sidewinder Balacing Beam Bonus Unlockable Kart: Longhorn Freeway Slalom Bonus Unlockable Kart: Gold Mantis Chopper Shoot Bonus Unlockable Kart: Curator Lollipop Surf Bonus Unlockable Kart: Striker Z Top Down Driver Bonus Unlockable Kart: Crimson Fury Jump Skill Bonus Unlockable Kart: Hammerhead Subway Gauntlet Bonus Unlockable Kart: Time Splitter Military Dodgeball Bonus Unlockable Kart: Hizack Shooting Rank Bonus Unlockable Kart: Plow King Death Race Bonus Unlockable Level: Downforce Platform Puzzle Bonus Unlockable Kart: Lockjaw Asteroid Volleyball Bonus Unlockable Kart: Honor Roller Solar Track Bonus Unlockable Kart: Whiplash Rainbow Coaster Bonus Unlockable Kart: Power Rocket Trivia * This game includes all of the Go!Animate Kart characters, except for Tyrant. Tyrant may have been considered, but was probably rejected in favor of Dark Tooth and/or Gear Reaper. * There were several mockup screenshots of Lockjaw in GO!:ASR posted on fansite Go!Animate: Extreme Kart Adventure, before the original GO!EKA went offline. Those pictures are now lost. * The majority of vehicles in this game have either gone back to their classic designs, or similar looks. Mudrock, however, has a complete redesign, and is no longer the overpowered and upscaled Sweet Tooth. * Mr. Plow may have once been considered for this game, but was replaced by Snowfall, as they have similar special attacks. Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Video games based on cartoons Category:Vehicular Combat Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Kart game Category:2006 Category:2006 video games Category:Midway Games Category:High Voltage Software Category:Video games developed in United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Inspirational Series Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Video Games